


Good For You

by Baby_babushka



Series: Reylo Oneshots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lingerie, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Reylo - Freeform, ben solo is soft and we all know it, comes with a comic!, healthy relationships are my kink, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: “I’ve got something for you…” he began with a smile while his feet shifted anxiously.“Ben, you don’t have to-” she started.“Let me show you,” he begged. “Please. I...I need you to see it.” he was blushing, looking at his feet before taking a breath.It's an important day for Rey and Ben Solo, and he decided to treat her in a surprising way.Includes comic made by the author.





	Good For You

It had been a peculiar day for her. Rey was trudging back to their house on the outskirts of a town on Chandrila. The crate on her shoulder was heavy, and she considered using the Force to drag it along. Grumbling to herself, she refused, letting her stubbornness drive her forwards.

She needed the exercise anyway. She didn’t want to admit it, but married life had been too good to her, and now she felt weighed down by the dozen or so pounds she had gained. Ben felt otherwise, and she had caught him fondling the added flesh when she would cook a meal, or when in the shower. 

“You’re healthy,” he would murmur in her ear. “You’re loved, and your body is reflecting that.” She would promptly snort loudly in his ear, tackling him and his lovesick sentiments. She loved it and hated it at the same time.

Stopping to catch her breath, Rey watched as the sun began to set, casting pinks and oranges across the sky. Chandrila truly was beautiful, an oasis from her dreams. She had been admiring a similar sunrise when her husband practically shooed her out of the house, insisting she treat herself for all the long shifts in the shipyard while she had the day off. She aquiesed, and was now lugging back with her spoils. She pressed on.

The market hadn’t been as busy as she thought it would be, and she had picked up a delicious helping of insta-nuna eggs and spiced vegetables from a street vendor in the center of town for breakfast. She had wandered through the city, picking up this and that, whatever tickled her fancy. A new pair of boots, more drill bits for her toolkit, bags of her favorite fruits, and even a storage device for Luke’s old kyber crystal. She threw in small trinkets and pieces of antique junk to fix up, an old habit of hers.

Somehow she had ended up in the very small pleasure district. Unlike larger cities, there were few brothels or seedy inns, but there were a handful of quaint shops with kind owners. Drawn towards one of the shops, advertising underthings, Rey peeked through the window filled with lace pieces, and caught the eye of the shopkeeper.

The woman saw her, and gave her a wink and a smile, but with no inclination that she was inviting her in. A knowing look twinkled in her kind eyes before rushing away from sight. Rey sighed and kept on walking with her crate of goodies, passing medicinal spice dispensaries as she entered the more crowded areas of town. 

Now, she was hungry for a home cooked meal and finally her home had come into view. Smiling and pushing on with new drive, she finally came to the door, pushing it open after entering the code.

“I’m back!” Rey announced, excited to see her husband again, even though it had only been a couple of hours. 

Nothing.

With a huff, she set down the crate by the door. A heavenly scent wafted through the air, and she immediately recognized it, smiling to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. 

Turning the corner, she found Ben, his concentration focused on the dish he was preparing, spicy gargon gumbo with noodles and vegetables, her favorite. And he was humming to himself, smiling.

Sneaking up on him, oblivious to his lover, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his breath hitch as her chest pressed against his back, hands on his strong abdomen.

“Welcome home,” he hummed, wiggling his hips lightly, teasing her. 

“What’s the occasion for all this?” she asked, moving to look at the bubbling pot of stew. She itched to reach out and dip a finger in for a taste, but he seemed to sense the thought, as he swatted her hand away with a resounding slap. He gave her a peculiar look, like she should know why he was cooking dinner for her. He did it often, insisting even, and only prepared her very favorite dish on special occasions, like birthdays or anniversaries-

“It’s been five years,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Of course, she was confused. They had been married for only three years, what did he mean? “Five years since we met, since you left Jakku behind and helped me begin my journey back home.”

The words hit her like a freighter, and her eyes welled up with welcome tears, and he sensed it immediately, abandoning the gumbo and wrapping his arms around her. They shuddered at the contact, even though it felt as if they spent more time in contact than not. 

“I can’t thank you enough for everything that you’ve done for me.”

“Me too,” she admitted, burying her face in his soft long sleeve shirt. The tears were happy ones, ones hard earned and she treasured each one. She tried to find the words to tell him just how happy she was, how he had filled a void she desperately needed to be filled.

“I know,” he whispered, pressing more kisses to the crown of her head. “I know, sweetheart.” 

He thumbed her cheeks, wiping away her tears as he lifted her face towards him before kissing her soundly on the mouth, the faintest of spices from the gumbo on his tongue. She moaned, deepening the kiss, hands scrabbling at his sides in trying to pull him closer. He let out a chuckle, pushing her hands from his ticklish sides. Smiling, he returned to the kiss, absentmindedly turning off the stove and miraculously finding the lid to put back on the pot. 

Wrenching himself away, he said, “I was planning on us eating the gumbo first, but I think you deserve to have dessert now.” He smiled that crooked smile of his, sending her stomach fluttering. The food could wait.

“Good idea-” she started, but couldn’t finish since she was interrupted a yelp escaping her as he lifted her over his shoulder and scampered to the bedroom, laughing mischievously. “I can walk, you moron!” she squealed with a giggle, squirming in his grasp.

“You’re a terrible liar,” he responded, depositing her on the bed and stepping back slightly. “I want you to stay on the bed, and rest those tired legs of yours,” he said in a soft yet commanding tone. Rey nodded sheepishly, scooting back to the head of the bed, with him standing off to the side. “I’ve got something for you…” he began with a smile while his feet shifted anxiously.

“Ben, you don’t have to-” she started.

“Let me show you,” he begged. “Please. I...I need you to see it.” he was blushing, looking at his feet before taking a breath. He exhaled, steeling himself, and bent over to take off his socks, revealing a darker color underneath...

“What-”

He held up a hand. Her mouth fell shut of its own volition.

Next, he unzipped his dark gray pants, revealing something...something...

He was wearing panties. She could see through most of the black mesh, nestled within dark red fabric and lined with lace. And that was just a sliver of it. 

Her heart pounded in her ears as her skin flushed.

He continued to strip. 

Bending back up, he lifted his grayish blue shirt away, revealing his milky skin, healed scars, hard muscles, and-

Another scrap of lace?

Finally, the article of clothing was off of him, leaving his hair disheveled and cheeks pinkened. She let her eyes wander back down to find his chest nestled within a well-fitting bra of the same style and color of the panties, with an extra piece of lace in the center underneath, dangling invitingly. His pecs heaved as he breathed deeply, just as affected as her.

He looked _ delicious _ .

“Ben…” she whispered as the familiar heat of arousal stirred deep in her belly, and she could see his cock twitch from behind the cloth. He shuffled and stepped out of his pants, revealing straps connecting to black mesh stockings, which accentuated his strong legs. Her breath hitched as she took in the whole ensemble, and it felt like she had been pulled into a fantasy she didn’t even know she had. “You..you look amazing,” she said, taking him in again. He let himself smile, even though his arms were wrapped around himself, faking a casual aura, masking nerves.

“You like it?” he asked, approaching the bed. She nodded, taking one of his hands in hers. Part of her wanted to bolt up and climb him, but the other, more sensible part, told her to wait, let him come to her, let him feel comfortable. This  _ had _ to have taken guts to do. She didn’t want to scare him.

“I love it,” Rey said, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. She felt like something was missing. “Can I see the back?”

His smile bloomed with newfound confidence before he complied, and she let out a groan. The back of the bra was standard, but the sides of the panties stopped before turning into straps and going beneath his ass, supporting it along with a thin piece running down the center through the cleft. It had never looked better. Again, she had the urge to reach out, to touch him, feel his soft skin beneath hers, but she held back, instead waiting for him to join her on the bed.

He turned around, now grinning unabashedly as he joined her on the bed, straddling one of her thighs. He looked even better close up. 

“Can I…” she reached out her hands, hovering over his skin. He held one of her wrists, bringing it to his side gently, as if she were delicate. Her skin met his, feeling the warmth and thrum of his presence, leaving her breathless.

“You can touch, sweetheart,” he said softly, bringing her other hand to his lace covered chest before letting it go on it’s own, gripping a pec and thumbing a nipple through the mesh. He inhaled sharply, leaning into her and propping himself up better. “This is all for you.”

“All mine,” she hummed as she let her hands explore him. It was amazing, how something so simple could change things like this. Sex for them had always been a good thing, and they were willing to try new things together. And this was something they were both definitely liking so far. “Mine,” she repeated, both of her hands kneading his chest.

“Fuck,” he hissed at the sensation, cheeks flaming as he leaned forwards, catching her lips in a desperate kiss. His strong hands gripped her waist as she continued her assault on his chest. He quickly ducked down and began suckling on the delicate skin of her neck, delighting in the groans and moans they made, filling the air with a cacophony of pleasure. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do this,” he said between lovebites. “Just thinking about it made me so hard.” He ground his length against her still clothed thigh. “And going into the shop and getting these made, I could barely contain myself afterwards.”

“Oh Gods, I love it so much Ben, I never knew how much I needed this,” she babbled, hands slipping beneath the fabric of the bra to pinch and twirl his now oversensitive nipples. He groaned against her, grinding harder on her leg. “Lean back,” she commanded.

He did so, and she immediately followed, pushing the bra up haphazardly before taking a hard nipple in her mouth. He let out a string of curses between moans, holding her head to him as she licked and sucked.

“So good,” she said before returning to her task. “You’re so good to me.” She switched to the other nipple. She didn’t let up until both of his peaks were stiff, aching and covered in her spit. Rey promptly rubbed it in, using it to slick the motion as she rubbed her hands all over his pecs, squeezing and groping him. He eagerly reached back and unclasped the piece, letting it fall and be discarded on the floor. “Stars, you look so good. You always do, but Force, you’ve never looked so tempting,” she said before stealing another kiss from him while intentionally moving her leg against him, rubbing along his now completely hard cock.

She drew her hands back and took off her own shirt and bra, letting their bodies collide. Their tongues met in an open mouthed kiss as she leaned further forwards, until he was lying down and she was on top of him. She needed to get out of her clothes and fuck her husband  _ now _ .

He seemed to pick up on it, and let his hands skim over her breasts, thumbing her nipples quickly before sliding down the smooth expanse of her stomach before meeting the waistband of her trousers. He promptly undid the clasp and zipper before scooting them down her hips and pushing them off with his stocking-clad feet.

In a rush of breath and grunts, he rolled over, switching their positions and taking control. Like a battle, they would fight for dominance, but with a much better ending.

Ben moved his way down her body, suckling her skin, thumbing her nipples, listening to her satisfied moans and groans. The sounds she was making were going straight to his cock, now jutting out obscenely, straining against the panties. He kissed down her sternum before trailing down her stomach, letting his tongue find the indent of her navel before coming to her underwear.

“Ben,” Rey gasped, grinding into him, desperate for him to be where she needed it most. He mouthed at the crotch of her panties, and she knew that her arousal was a flavor he would never tire of. Although being teased like this was a reward of its own, nothing could compare to feeling his lips and tongue explore her core. The thought seemed to echo between them, so he hastily pulled off her simple cotton underwear before diving in. “Ah!” She moaned.

“So good,” she breathed, gripping his hair as he let his tongue follow each and every curve and fold of her heat. “So fucking good, oh gods, oh…” she trailed off, but her words still hit him hard. 

Yes, he would be good to her. He would always be good for her. And she loves him, she thinks he’s good, let him be good, he wants to…

His tongue finally circled and flicked at her hard, soaking clit and she arched her back, pushing herself further into him. He repeated the motion, closing his eyes and feeling her hips roll in his grip.

“Stars, I’ll never get tired of the way you taste,” He muttered after pulling away briefly. She whined, the heat of her core blooming at his musings. “I love it, I love it so much.” He buried himself in her again, his tongue delving and circling inside her.

Rey let out another moan, one that sounded shaky and frantic. Her hands in his hair were tightening, grounding him to her. He thrusted his tongue in and out of her, letting his prominent nose rub against her clit. He opened his eyes, watching her writhe beneath his strong hands. And Force, her eyes had rolled back and closed, mouth agape with cheeks and chest flushed. She was beautiful.

Her thighs begin to clamp down on him, and her walls began to flutter the way they did when she was close. He lifted her hips up, and brought himself into a kneeling position, hitting a place deep inside of her with his tongue.

Suckling and swirling, he put every ounce of himself into her, into this.

“Oh my gods!” She moaned loudly, grinding harder and harder into him as much as she could, using her legs around him as leverage. The pressure was too much, so good, his mouth so hot, so good, he was so good for her, so good-

And then she was gushing around him, a fresh wave of her essence coating his tongue and lips. He could feel her cresting in the Force, the air practically vibrating with energy. Easing her down from her orgasm, Ben lazily tongued her twitching entrance. She whimpered and gasped against him before pulling him back to her level by his hair.

“Fuck, Ben,” she muttered, pulling him down and letting their mouths meet, sharing the taste of her. “I love you so much, oh my gods,” she gasped, grinding against his leg. She was  _ insatiable _ . “Need you,” she murmured, grabbing a handful of his backside and pulling him closer, rubbing their cores together as they groaned. The texture of the netted material that made up his panties was creating a unique friction against his stiff member, making his arms shake as he held himself above her.

Electing to kneel back on his haunches and take off the rest of his attire before he made a fool of himself and fall on her, her hand on his arm stopped him. His hands were frozen on the clasps holding up his stockings.

“Leave them on,” she whispered, her eyes dark and warm. He surged forwards, their teeth knocking together with a laugh. Distracted by her kiss, rey sneakily slid her hand down into his panties and grabbing his length.

“Fuck,” he growled, thrusting into her hand. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he crooned filthily in her ear, letting his tongue lap at a lovebite he had left there. She hastily freed him from the underthings, pulling him towards her, smearing the head against her already soaking folds. She whimpered as he nudged himself inside. They had done this hundreds of times, in every which way they wanted to, but this part never changed. That feeling, the sensation of their union was staggering. It felt like coming home. 

And the bond sang between them every time.

Rey whimpered beneath Ben as he dropped his head to her shoulder, taking heavy breaths before hilting himself within her. Her hands scrabbled at his back, pulling him closer still, even though they were joined at the hips. She needed to feel his skin on hers, the sweat forming between, his chest expanding with deep breaths.

“So good, you’re so good,” he grunted as he began to rock slowly and deeply. Her orgasm had left her wet and pliant, and her soft heat was pulling him further and further inside until he couldn’t tell where he ended and she began. “Stars…”

“More, Ben,” she gasped, shifting her hips to meet his thrust for thrust. He groaned as he increased his pace, pulling almost completely out before driving back inside his love. She rocked her hips harder, letting his pelvic bone find her sensitive clit and send shocks up her spine. “Yes, yes, please,” she begged. They let their lips find one another once more, their tongues meeting as they breathed each other in.

“Fuck, baby,” he growled, changing the angle so that the head of him dragged against her walls in that way that made them both shudder. He shifted so he was holding her hips with a strong grip, moving her with him as they grew closer to the precipice. “You’re close, aren’t you sweetheart?” he whispered huskily, watching her writhe and arch beneath him. Her hands dragged across his chest as her eyes fluttered closed, nodding shakily. Her hands tightened on his skin, pinching his nipples. The heat between them was almost unbearable, and he could feel the beginnings of her climax deep in his belly, reverberating through the Force.

“B-Ben,” she stuttered before crying out her release as it rocked through her, waves of pleasure rolling through her with every roll of Ben’s hips. She couldn’t feel anything but the white-hot rightness of this, couldn’t hear anything other than her rushing blood and their bond singing in her ears.

He was trying so, so hard to hold on, to keep going, to draw out more pleasure from her. He wanted to give her everything he could, but it was growing to be too much. He was a hair’s breadth away from tumbling into the abyss after her. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to fend off his inevitable release, he wanted to be good, he wanted to make her feel good, be good enough, good good good-

“It’s okay, Ben,” she broke through his thoughts.  _ You’re good, you’re so good, be good for me, come for me, come in me, please- _

Her nails scratched down his chest, and that was enough, she was more than enough and he fell into her, his whole body shaking as his orgasm swept through him. Rey was still in the aftershocks, and she milked him for all that he was worth, welcoming his cum inside her warm body.

Exhausted, Ben collapsed next to her, barely managing to hit the bed and not her. He’d done that a few times in the beginning. They both let themselves catch their breath, chests heaving in unison. With wobbling legs, Ben managed to stand up and strip his thoroughly used panties and stockings to clean later. He left the bedroom and returned with a damp washcloth, and helped his wife clean up before returning the small towel to the fresher. He crawled into bed next to her, nuzzling closer.

“Was that...was that good?” he asked, a trace of trepidation in his voice. Rey pulled back and looked at him, his downcast eyes and an emotion she never wanted to see: shame.

“Ben,” she sighed, cupping his scarred cheek. “It was amazing. And it will always be amazing.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”

He fell asleep with a content smile on his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @aionimica!
> 
> Thank you for reading, my lovelies!  
> See the Tumblr post here: https://infared-eker.tumblr.com/post/178738011374/more-ive-got-something-for-you-he-began


End file.
